Tamamo
also known as , is a Rank B Yo-kai of the Mononoke tribe, who first appeared in Y''o-kai Watch: Forever Friends''. She is one of the main antagonists of the movie. In Wibble Wobble, her Lightside form is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends: Major antagonist. * Yo-kai Watch 4: Playable Yo-kai. Biology In her Lightside form, Tamamo is a humanoid fox Yo-kai with grey skin and long black hair. She wears a large red kimono that is open in the middle, exposing the large mouth with sharp teeth on her midsection. Her nine tails are gray with red patterns. In her Shadowside form, she becomes a multi-legged fox Yo-kai resembling Zazelmare. She has been described to hold the power to steal and devour human souls. She is somewhat arrogant, boasting about how she was a wise choice when Shin summoned her, talking for so long that she was sucked up by Karasu Tengu's tornadoes. She also takes pride in her appearance, and as a result, does not like having to look in a mirror when in her Shadowside form. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends Tamamo no Mae appears as an antagonist who devours the souls of people, specifically women, including those of Shin's mother and Itsuki's sister. While Shin, Itsuki, Tae and their Yo-kai friends are searching for her, Nekomata unwittingly approaches her while in her human form, as she is selling Obanyaki. As humans normally can't see Yo-kai, Itsuki confronts Tamamo for being able to see Nekomata, to which she assumes her real form and mockingly compliments him for seeing though her disguise. As the children run in order to lure her to a safer place to fight her, Tamamo assumes her Shadowside form and chases them. Upon arriving at the river, Tamamo sees her reflection on an alley mirror and gets oddly irritated, dropping the chase for a moment in order to avoid the other mirrors, and resuming her assault on the heroes next to the riverbank. Shin then summons Kappa in order to fight her, thinking that the river would give him an advantage, but Tamamo easily overpowers him. Itsuki then recalls Tamamo smashing her reflection on the mirror, so he conceives the plan of luring her to the Mirror Pond, which startles his friends. Itsuki then has Shin summon Nekomata and Zashiki-warashi, and prompts the latter to use his ability to stop her for three seconds. The plan succeeds, and Tamamo is frozen enough to see her reflection on the water and get overly disturbed. Itsuki then launches Nekomata at her, and the cat Yo-kai finishes her with his One-Hit KO Paw. After her defeat, Itsuki orders Tamamo to return the souls she devoured, to which she answers she was only following Enma Daiou's orders, and that the collected souls were already sent to him to the Yo-kai World. Sometime after this, Tamamo gives Shin her Yo-kai Ark. Tamamo is summoned by Shin to the Enma Budokai battle between the heroes and Shien's team, but she only manages to boast about her summoning being a wise decision, before being sucked by Karasu Tengu's tornado. She is not seen again for the rest of the film. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Tamamo no Mae is a playable Yo-kai in the Forever Friends event. Etymology Tamamo no Mae is named for and based on Tamamo-no-Mae, legendary kitsune and one of the "three great evil youkai" together with Emperor Sutoku's ghost and Shuten-douji (see Thurston#Origin). In the most famous version of the story, told by Hokusai, she traveled between China, India and back to China, impersonating or possessing queens and concubines, corrupting the countries' rules and bringing them to ruin. After some time she moved to Japan and became Emperor Toba's most beloved courtesan, as beautiful as she was clever. When the emperor fell victim to a mysterious illness, the onmyōji Abe no Yasuchika, who was summoned to diagnose it, quickly identified Tamamo-no-Mae as the cause, exposing her true form of a nine-tailed kitsune. She fled the palace, but years later the warriors Kasuka-no-suke and Miura-no-suke, on the emperor's orders. tracked her down and killed her in the Nasu plains. According to the Tamamo no sōshi, her spirit embedded itself into a stone and cursed it to kill whoever touched it. It would thus be called the Sessho-seki (殺生石, "killing stone"). Out of the three great evil youkai, Tamamo-no-Mae is easily the most popular. Particularly, Ushio to Tora main antagonist Hakumen-no-mono is heavily based on her. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fox Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Shin's World Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:White Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai